


Say Hello To Kindness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Christmas Presents, Community: comment_fic, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright + any, The Hollow Boy
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Say Hello To Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

On a chilly December day, Malcolm sits in the living room. Crayola's and decorative paper litter the coffee table, his hand scribbling rosy red as he decorates the heart on the paper. He can hear his mom in the kitchen, her quivering voice rising higher as her frustration grows.

Reporters have been swarming her the past few days, some intrusively accusing her of knowing about her husband’s heinous crimes and demanding she come forward with the truth, others sympathetically wishing to hear her side of the dark tale. 

Jessica is close to tears as she is relentlessly plagued by noisy reporters. Not only had she lost her husband, but she lost the memory of their once happy home. No matter how desperate she is to forget the horror of Martin's crimes, they linger in every room. This use to be a lively home filled with laughter and love; now, it was a prison that haunted her.

Malcolm turns his attention to the crafts he is working on; he hoped with all his heart that his mother would love her gift. He jumps when she slams the phone to the ground. She hastily joins him on the couch, pressing her face in her palms. Malcolm bites his lip nervously, wondering if he should give his mother some space. But Christmas time is here and although a cloud of sorrow has lingered over their home, Malcolm decides his mother needs some cheer.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand, and I will give you a big surprise!” He beams, grinning so excitedly that the corner of his eye's crinkles with laugh lines, his cute cheeks rosy with a lovely blush.

Jessica gazes upon him with such sorrowful eyes that Malcolm wants to hug her, he knows how hurt his mother is after his father has brought shame to their family. Yet she smiles fondly and closes her eyes as she held out her hand. Malcolm slips the gift into her palm, looking delighted. “Okey-dokey…open your eyes!”

Jessica grins brightly, smiling for the first time in a long time, and her grin brightens even wider as she gazes at the gift in her palm. It’s a small book of Christmas IOU Coupons that Malcolm decorated with colorful drawings. She thumbs through the cut-out coupons, seeing one was for a big bear hug while the other was for a bundle of pretty, sweet scented flowers. “Sweetie, I love this! Thank you, my little angel.”

Malcolm cuddles into her side, his boyish cute face aglow with happiness. “Merry Christmas, Mom.”

Jessica, nor her son, has smiled in nearly a week; their hearts and home had nearly been broken by the horrific black Christmas that was given to them by Martin. Yet now, shown by her kindhearted son that there is still a little happiness and hope in the world, Jessica presses a kiss to his temple, brushing a hand through his hair. 

She smiles brightly, “I love you, Malcolm. I love you with all my heart, sweetie.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1058156.html?thread=113305964#t113305964)


End file.
